


“I want to bite you too.” “A humans bite won’t hurt, it would probably tickle.” and “are you growling?” {Vampire AU Prompts Smut/Fluff List}

by deanmonreigns



Series: The Vampire Diaries Writings [9]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Biting, F/M, Fluff, Human/Vampire Relationship, Kissing, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Tickling, Vampires, supernatural themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25322140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Summary: ❛❛ “I want to bite you too,” “A humans bite won’t hurt, it would probably tickle.” and “are you growling?” for Stefan Salvatore, please! And I would like it to be fluff pretty please! 💖☺️💖😘❜❜-@beenlovingromansincedayoneishPairings: Stefan Salvatore x Human!ReaderFeaturing: Y/n, Stefan Salvatore.Prompt: “I want to bite you too.” “A humans bite won’t hurt, it would probably tickle.” and “are you growling?” {Vampire AU Prompts Smut/Fluff List}Summary: Stefan bites y/n in a make-out session, and she wants to bite him too.
Relationships: Stefan Salvatore & Original Female Character(s), Stefan Salvatore & You, Stefan Salvatore/Original Female Character(s), Stefan Salvatore/Reader, Stefan Salvatore/You
Series: The Vampire Diaries Writings [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747393
Kudos: 51





	“I want to bite you too.” “A humans bite won’t hurt, it would probably tickle.” and “are you growling?” {Vampire AU Prompts Smut/Fluff List}

>   
> **find this fic on** [**TUMBLR**](https://mysticaldream.tumblr.com/post/623758637292306432/i-want-to-bite-you-too-a-humans-bite-wont) +[ **WATTY!**](https://www.wattpad.com/921245256-%F0%9D%90%93%F0%9D%90%95%F0%9D%90%83-%2B-%F0%9D%90%93%F0%9D%90%8E-%F0%9D%90%88%F0%9D%90%8C%F0%9D%90%80%F0%9D%90%86%F0%9D%90%88%F0%9D%90%8D%F0%9D%90%84%F0%9D%90%92-stefan-salvatore-prompts)

> The sound of kissing filled the room. Stefan moved his lips down towards your jawline. Then trailed his mouth down towards your neck. Your head tilting backwards. Exposing your neck to him. Eyes fluttering closed. A moan escaping your mouth. Holding onto his shoulders. As you sat on his lap.

Stefan swallowed hard, as he felt his canines extend. Poking his bottom lip. The sclera of his eyes turned blood-red. Dark veins appeared under his eyes. As blood pumps forcefully through them. Stefan parted his lips. Before sinking his fangs into your neck. Biting you gently. Pulling his mouth away from your neck. Your eyes fluttering open as you looked at him in awe.

Stefan looked at you in admiration. While your thumb touched his lip softly. Before going over to his jawline. Stefan was about to kiss you again. But you stopped him. Stefan gave you a questionable look.

“I want to bite you too.” You gasped out. Making Stefan smirk.

“A human’s bite won’t hurt, it would probably tickle.” Stefan responded. Arching his eyebrows at you.

“So… I can bite you?” You asked. Tilting your head to the side. Giving him a pleading look.

Stefan let out a small chuckle. His hands cupping the side of your face. Leaning closer into you.

“Of course, you can bite me.” Stefan responded. Pressing his lips against yours. Your eyes fluttering closed.

Stefan pulled away from you. Making you let out a gasp. Eyes fluttering open.

Stefan gently guided your head towards his neck. Your mouth lowering down towards his neck. Your warm breath fanning against the skin of his neck. Making Stefan’s breath hitch.

Your lips pressed against the skin of his neck. Kissing it softly. Lips parting. Stefan’s eyes fluttered closed. His head tilting back. One of his hands rested on your neck. While the other one rested in your hair.

Stefan let out a tiny gasp as you nipped him. You then sink your teeth into his skin. A growl escaped Stefan’s mouth. As his grip on you tightened. Dark veins appearing under his eyes. You suddenly stopped. Smirking against his neck. Pulling away from him. Stefan’s eyes snapped open. Staring up at you.

“Are you growling?” You asked. Smirking at him.

“Yes.” Stefan replied. His cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

“Maybe, I should bite you more.” You joked. Winking at him.

“I wouldn’t mind you biting me more often.” Stefan suggested. Winking at you.

“Yeah.” You giggled.

“Yeah.” He chuckled.

“I just found out you have a biting kink.” You giggled. As Stefan let out a chuckle.

“You’re never going to let me live this down, are you?” Stefan chuckled.

“Nope.” You giggled. Turning to contain your giggles but failing.

“I wonder what other kinks you have.” You wondered.

“Wouldn’t you like to know. But you will find out soon enough.” Stefan spoke.

Tickling your sides. Which made you laugh uncontrollably. Trying to push him away from you. But to no avail. Stefan continued to tickle you. Chuckling as he tickled you. Looking at you with so much love…

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Requests for tvd/to are open. So, send them in.


End file.
